Injustice Roleplay
This is the Injustice Roleplay page. Pick a character from the list below, and mark it as yours with (insert your username here) and then start roleplaying - remember, you may choose 4 heroes, 4 villains, and 4 neutral anti-heroes to the max. Whenever using dialogue, do (insert character here): (insert text here) Remember to always leave your signature after putting your text. To edit and successfully leave a signature, click on the arrow next to the edit button and click ''classic editor.'' Note: The plot of the Roleplay shall be a DC/Marvel Crossover as voted on the poll. Remember: NO deaths or control over characters without the owner of the character's permission. ''' '''UPDATE: Cartoon44 has granted me permission to restart the RP. Please follow the roles before you join. As usual, 4 heroes, villains, anti-heros, and supporting characters per player. ~ TroyTroodon * No God modding * Write a cohesive post, a good story requires development * Please keep the language civil * No retcons, if there's a problem in story you must write your way around that problem * No contrivances, add material that makes sense and be smart about how your characters operate in the narrative * Establish your setting and characters, you need a good reason for why your character is in a particular scenario * Choose a character and stick with your choice, stay true to the character your playing and build him/her up as the story progresses Characters Heroes *Batman (Cartoon44) *Nightwing (TroyTroodon) *Superman''' (TroyTroodon)' *Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein) '(Cartoon44)' *Shazam *Cyborg (Coolot1) *Green Arrow '(Copicat123)' *Wonder Woman '(TroyTroodon)' *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Robin (Damian Wayne) *Red Robin (Tim Drake) *Aquaman *Blue Beetle (Jamie Rayes) *The Question (Vic Sage) *Red Tornado *Beast Boy *Deadman *Animal Man *Booster Gold *Atom Smasher *Wildcat *Sandman *Hourman *Starfire *Plastic Man *Jericho *Flash (Barry Allen) '(Copicat123)' *Kid Flash *Impulse *Speedy (Coolot1) *Aqualad MagicPandaPlays (talk) 13:57, June 4, 2019 (UTC) *Raven *Ménos *Elongated Man *Batgirl *Batwoman *Huntress *Black Canary *The Atom *Doctor Fate (WWWOODOD) *John Constantine *Zatanna ('Mrs Sting Eucliffe') *Martian Manhunter *Captain Atom *Atom Smasher *Donna Troy/Troya *Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) *Krypto The Superdog *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Hawkman *Mr. Miracle *Big Barda *Hawkgirl *Wasp '(Wwwdot)' *Wolverine '(Wwwdot)' *Beast *Iron Man '(Copicat123)' *Iceman *The Hulk *Thor *Black Widow *Captain America *Professor Xavier (Coolot1) *Winter Soldier *Storm ('Mrs Sting Eucliffe') *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman '(Wwwdot)' *The Human Torch '(Copicat123)' *The Thing *Shadowcat *Hercules *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Rogue ('Mrs Sting Eucliffe') *Valkyrie *Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) *Hawkeye *Spiderman (Peter Parker) '(Cartoon44)' *Vision *Squirrel Girl *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch ('Mrs Sting Eucliffe') *Spiderman (Miles Morales) *Arsenal (Roy Harper) *Doctor Strange *Thundra *She Hulk *Red Hulk *Vixen *War Machine *Red Falcon * Daredevil (Coolot1) * Luke Cage * Iron Fist * Cloak *Dagger Villains *Joker '(Copicat123)' *General Zod *Soloman Grundy *Brainiac (Coolot1) *Lex Luthor' (TroyTroodon)' *Hope *Darkseid '(Cartoon44)' *Bizzaro *Batzarro *Harley Quinn '(Wwwdot)' *Riddler' (carnagehood)' *Penguin *Ra's al Ghul '(Copicat123)' *Killer Croc *Scarecrow(Carnagehood) *Scarface *Poison Ivy *Killer Moth *Man-Bat *Two-Face *Black Adam *Sinestro *Parallax *Arkillo *Amon Sur *Atrocitus *Mad Hatter *Zsasz *Ares *Professor Zoom *Circe *Bane *Trigon (Coolot1) *Killer Frost '(Wwwdot)' *Cheetah *Mr. Freeze *Clayface *Giganta *Black Manta *Ocean Master *Mirror Master *Tweeledum & Tweedledee *Mr. Toad *Anarky *Professor Pyg *Humpty Dumpty *Red Skull *Captain Cold *Firefly *Black Mask *Loki '(TroyTroodon)' *Magneto *Enchantress ('Mrs Sting Eucliffe') *Red Ghost *Wrecker *Bulldozer *Piledriver *Thunderball *Titania *Juggernaut *Ultron '(Copicat123)' *Sabertooth *Green Goblin (TroyTroodon) *Kingpin (Coolot1) *Carnage(carnagehood) *Blackheart (Coolot1) *Shuma-Gorath *Taskmaster '(Copicat123)' *Absorbing Man *Vandal Savage *Black Spider *Dormammu *Rhino '(Wwwdot)' *Mister Sinister *Apocalypse *Despero *Beetle *Venom *Doctor Octopus Anti-Heroes, Mercenaries, Neutral *Ozymandias *Catwoman *Red Hood (Zman700) *Punisher (Coolot1) *Star Sapphire *Deathstroke (Coolot1_ *Deadshot *Lobo *Rorschach(Carnagehood) *Cheshire *Lady Shiva *Domino *Scorpion *Talia Al Ghul (Coolot1) *Metamorpho *Venom (Eddie Brock) *Superior Spiderman (Coolot1) *Deadpool '(Copicat123)' *Ambush Bug *Phantom Stranger *The Spectre *Shade the Changing Man *Doctor Doom '(Quauntonaut)' Supporting Characters *Jim Gordon '(TroyTroodon)' *Harvey Bullock *Detective Flass *Jonathan Kent *Martha Kent *Lana Lang *Alfred Pennyworth '(TroyTroodon)' *Vicky Vale *Iris West *Perry White *Lois Lane '(TroyTroodon)' *Jimmy Olson *Mary Jane Watson *Betty Ross *Pepper Potts *Franklin Richards *Valaria Richards *Quincy Sharp *Steve Trevor *Jane Foster *Maria Hill *Sue Dibny *Lian Harper *Nick Fury *Two-Face Goon *Morpheus '(Wwwdot)' *Death '(Wwwdot)' Roleplay *''There is a flash of flight in the middle of the multiverse, two interstellar vortexes from different dimensions are closing together. Each vortex holds it's own universe, and for reasons unknown, yet another vortex, begins shift and warp it's way in between the gap separating the other two vortexes parallel to one another. This is known to be the NetherRealm, an ulterior reality which holds great yet dangerous fighters locked in the arts of Mortal Kombat. Dark energy grows from within, and one speck of it's violent aura seeps in through one of the other vortexes, where it holds a universe of brave, noble, and worthy heroes. This is the DC Universe! And it is here where our story shall begin.* (In Apokolips, standing upon a throne with an army at his command, Darkseid is looking grimmer and deadlier than ever. He has lost many battles- but he isn't ready to give up just yet.) Darkseid: It is of much gratitude to say I am proud of the goals we have accomplished... and the goals we strive for. We are so close, yet so far. (Darkseid looks to his righthand, his partner eagerly waiting a command) Where do you propose we begin? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 19:58, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Ultron: (stepping out from the shadows) Both of our universes hold many potential annoyances. This is why I propose we begin the convergence, to eliminate both forces. '-Copicat123' Darkseid: Not yet... that comes later. We want to weaken both earths first - bring them to their knees. Perhaps we shall start with an attack on the home of the Justice League? A small invasion on Metropolis, perhaps? Gotham? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 17:41, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Ultron: Of the data I have gathered, I determine that 'Superman' is the most liked hero on the planet. If we kill him publicly, the others will bow before our power. Copicat123 Darkseid: (Stands up from his throne) Then it is decided. We shall kill Superman. (grins) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 13:08, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Meanwhile, in Metropolis... Flash: (running through city at top speed) Right, I need to pick up these special bagels for Iris and be back for breakfast. Copicat123 Firestorm: (appears suddenly in the street, throwing Flash off balance) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 02:12, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Flash: (comes to a sudden stop and hits a wall) Watch where you're going! (he sees that something is wrong) Firestorm, you okay? Copicat123 Firestorm: Where is he, Barry? (flames fume from hands in anger) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 02:09, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Flash: (backing away from the flames) Where's who, buddy? Copicat123 Firestorm: (grabs Flash's neck with one hand, forming a fireball with the other) Where is SUPERMAN?! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 19:01, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Flash: (vibrates through his hand, escaping) I don't know. What's happening to you Ronnie? Copicat123 Firestorm: I asked you... WHERE IS HE? (shoots flames around Flash, trapping him in a corner) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:16, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Flash: You'd better stop this before I make you stop! (puts out flames with a speed trail, before turning on his communicator) Justice League, I need assistance! Firestorm is compromised! Copicat123 Firestorm: Don't make me do this, Barry. (blasts flames at Flash) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 15:03, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Flash: Why not? My day's been so simple so far! (runs around Firestorm in circle) Why do you need him? Copicat123 Firestorm: (flames stop) I... don't know... what's happ- (suddenly shocked by electric sparks from the back of his neck) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 02:47, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Firestorm (Martin Stein): Ronald, what the hell are you doing? Stop this at once! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 02:47, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Flash: Okay... (moves to where the sparks came from) There's some kind of chip here, Ronnie. I'm going to try and take it off! Copicat123 Firestorm: (eyes glow red) DON'T TOUCH THAT! (is shocked by more sparks) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 18:46, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Flash: Yeah... I'm gonna touch it. (vibrates hand into the chip, exploding it) Copicat123 Blackheart:(Walks in through the shadows.) Well now Ultron's tricks are not working. Its my turn to do it. Well hello Speedy one and Firestorm. Time for you to die! Coolot1 Flash: Who are you? Cause you look like an oversized dog! Copicat123 Blackheart: No! I am Blackheart! Son of Mephisto. Right now I am making a deal with Darkseid and Ultron to find Superman, and kill him! Where is Superman! (Coolot1) Flash: You know, everyone wants to see Superman and I'm feeling kind of neglected! (goes to punch Blackheart) Copicat123 Firestorm: (Takes Flash's fist, burning hand) You have no idea what you've done! That chip was the only thing stabilizing the firestorm matrix. You killed Martin, Barry. And now... Ultron can return on this world to take his place. Give us Superman, or you will die. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 00:38, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Cyborg: (Jumps out of an airplane.) I don't know who you are but no one harms the Flash. (Blasts a beam at Blackheart.) (Coolot1.) Blackheart: A cybernetic one. I shall put one of Ultron's chips on him. (Puts it one Cyborg.) Firestorm lets go! Our problem is solved. (Teleports away.) Flash: (races over to Cyborg) Hey, what did he just do to you buddy? Copicat123 Cyborg: '''He is hacking me turning me into another Firestorm. (Both of his eyes turned red and telported away. Flash: And then there was me... (races away to home) '''Copicat123 Meanwhile, in the Marvel Universe... Latveria.. Doctor Doom: *is sitting down on his throne* One day, Lex Luthor stole 40 cakes. That's as many as 4 tens, and that's terrible (talk) Firestorm: (Teleports alongside Blackheart, Cyborg and a third unknown member) Why have you summoned us here, Doom? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 12:43, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Blackheart: Yes Why? (Coolot1) ???: (Is watching, silently, from beside the others) Copicat123 Category:Roleplay